lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle at the Underground Ruin
Battle at the Underground Ruin masks the battle at the unnamed ancient underground ruin near Backlund where Mr. A held the ritual for the arrival of the True Creator. It was used as one of the scapegoats to cover the truth of the Great Smog of Backlund. The battle can divide into two groups, first, the battle between Azik Eggers against Ince Zangwill and an unnamed Imperative Mage. Second, the battle between Klein against Mr. A. It was the third time that the True Creator's descent interrupted by Klein Moretti, after the True Creator's Spawn at Tingen City and the Death of Lanevus at Backlund. History Prelude After learned Trissy Cheek names, Klein let Miss Justice report to the Church, then he asked for the help of Azik Eggers. With the arrangement of Sealed Artifact 0-08, the Dallask meteor shower arrived at the planet two days early to silence Klein. Fortunately, Azik came to help him in time. They traveled through the spirit world and found themselves landed in the ancient underground ruin near Ince Zangwill and his friend. Battle 'Azik Eggers vs Ince Zangwill and Imperative Mage' Azik told Klein to leave first, while he fought against Ince Zangwill and Imperative Mage, who wore a gorgeous gold mask. Ince tried to gave Klein bad luck before he escaped, however, it failed for some reason. The Imperative Mage stunned Azik, deprived him of his two most powerful ability. However, the stacked door of the spirit world and the Underworld were attracted by Azik’s characteristic. It began stirred by the powers of their battle, an unknown existence was attracted as a result. ‘He’ took this opportunity to extend his hands into the real world and caught Ince Zangwill's shoulders, dragging him into the spirit world. Although Ince successfully escaped from the restraints of the unknown existence and forcefully returned to the real world, he was severely injured. The Imperative Mage used Exile on Azik, threw him into the void. They concealed the secrets of the ancient underground ruin area and fled. 'Klein Moretti vs Mr. A' Klein changed his appearance to Ince Zangwill to tricked the guards, then arrived at the dome hall where Mr. A and four members of Aurora Order held the True Creator's descent ritual at the altar. After Mr. A sent Panatiya to the East Borough of Backlund, he started the ritual by sacrificed his four attendants. Klein shot at the altar with his revolver and Flame Controlling, however, it was no availed. After considered he took out and threw the Master Key, the altar showed signs of instability due to corruption and exploded. Klein fled out of the underground ruin, followed by Mr. A. They fought along the way to the edge of a cliff. Klein who seriously ill from Mr. A's Demoness ability, didn’t hesitate and jumped to Tussock River. Klein and Mr. A floated in the water, almost instantly, The Sealed Artifact 0-17 arrived and wiped out Mr. A completely. The 0-17 look and smile to Klein before she disappeared. Aftermath Trivia Category:Events